Down For The Count
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: Hugo Weasley wasn't sure when it happened, but he had gotten caught up in her, and he seemed to be the only one who didn't know she would break his heart. Hugo/OC. Based off Down For The Count by Bowling For Soup


**AN: This my dears, is Hugo angst. I hardly ever write Hugo, and when I do, apparently it comes out like this. Inspired by a Bowling For Soup song called Down For The Count.**

**Disclaimer: I only own what you don't know.**

_It seems like you told me I'm in over my head,_  
><em> But all I remember is making out constantly,<em>  
><em> If I don't get out then I'll probably end up dead,<em>  
><em> She's the undisputed champ of my world.<em>

_ Down for the count,_  
><em> Over and out,<em>  
><em> Toss in the towel cause she really got the best of me.<em>  
><em> I can't hang around,<em>  
><em> get kicked while I'm down,<em>  
><em> What was that sound? I just wish, the f-ing bell would ring.<em>

It all started with a boy with a talent for drawing and a girl who didn't know what to do with a feeling like love.

* * *

><p>Hugo Weasley was in his fourth year at Hogwarts when he spotted her, sitting a few feet away from him, leaning against a tree looking at a book and glaring at random students that walked by her.<p>

Not knowing what else to do, he reached into his bag and took out the sketchpad his mum had purchased for him after finding out he enjoyed drawing and started to sketch her in ink, looking up every few moments to make sure her postion hadn't changed at all.

She glanced up and her eyes met hers, and she stood, storming over to him.

Hugo nearly dropped the drawing and ink in shock.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

Hugo sputtered, looking confused.

"I asked you a question" she said, kicking his ankle and raising an eyebrow.

"I was just drawing you" Hugo finally managed to reply.

The girl's eyebrows shot up into her hairline, and she shook her head.

"Weasley, that makes you sound just a bit more creepy then I'm sure you would like to" the girl said, before turning and storming off.

Hugo watched her go, his mind wandering for only a second to wonder how she knew who he was, and then his eyes flashed back to his unfinished drawing.

Her face was burned into his mind, so he knew finishing it from memory would be easy.

* * *

><p>He found her again a few days later, and drawing completed, he stormed up to her in the Great Hall and slammed it down in front of her, looking proud of himself.<p>

The girl blinked at him in surprise and picked it up, looking slightly impressed.

"Weasley, this actually looks decent" she said, nodding her head.

"Thank you, now what's your bloody name?" Hugo growled. The question had been bothering him for days now, and he needed to know.

"Erica Matthews, nice to meet you" she said, although from the tone of her voice, Hugo didn't believe her and frowned.

"Was it not nice to meet me? I've been told I'm extremely polite" Hugo said, raising an eyebrow.

Erica shook her head.

"You have no idea what you're getting into, Weasley" she responded.

She stood up and left again, this time making sure she grabbed the picture and stuffed it in her bag.

Hugo had never felt more confused in his life.

* * *

><p>His cousins and sister teased him for ages about the fact he fancies a girl he hardly knows, but Hugo is determined to make Erica his. <p>

* * *

><p>It turned out to be a bit easier then he expected, because on the next Hogsemeade trip, Erica found him and gripped his hand in hers, before she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his and gripped his hair in her hand.<p>

"Hello, Hugo" she said when she pulled away, smiling brightly.

Hugo, who was extremely shy and not used to things like this at all, sputtered a little and blushed a furious shade of red.

Erica laughed and patted his cheek, gripped his hand a little tighter, and pulled him away.

Hugo turned and shrugged at Lily and Lucy, who he had promised to spend the day with.

They both stared at him in shock as Erica pulled him away.

"Can you believe...?" Lily asked, before her voice trailed off.

Lucy simply shook her head and grabbed Lily's arm, and pulled her off in the other direction, hoping to find Fred or Louis or even James.

Anything would be better then finding Hugo and Erica snogging again. 

* * *

><p>Hugo honestly couldn't have remembered when they started snogging constantly if you paid him.<p>

But he found himself constantly pulled aside and into dark corners by Erica, and after a while he became used to the treatment of just snogging and then being forced to watch her walk away from him like nothing had happened.

But just because he was used to it, doesn't mean it didn't sting everytime. 

* * *

><p>"Hugo, she doesn't seem like the type of girl you would normally fancy" Louis pointed out one afternoon, while practically the entire Weasley and Potter clan lounged around on the grounds.<p>

Hugo snorted.

"You mean invisible?" Lily asked, a teasing tone entering her voice.

"Yes, Lily, I'm sure that's what he meant. Because we all know that innocent little Hugo Weasley, the baby of the family, has never had a girlfriend before. Bloody hell, Lily" Hugo said, anger in his voice.

He stood and looked around, and stormed off once he spotted Erica sitting a few feet away.

"I cannot stand that girl" Lily growled, shaking her head.

"Hugo does seem different since they've been dating, doesn't he?" Lysander asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lily turned and slapped him and he let out a yelp.

"They're not even dating, honestly. They might as well just be snogging" Louis said, shrugging his shoulders.

"If she hurts him, I just may get sent to Azkaban for use of an Unforgivable. Or all three" Lucy said, narrowing her eyes as Erica pulled Hugo close to her and kissed him soundly on the lips, before they both stood from their place and ran off.

* * *

><p>It was later that same day that Hugo loses his virginity to the girl he thinks loves him.<p>

It's awkward and clumsy but she didn't seem to mind, and after he explained that it had been his first time, she smiled at him and kissed him on the nose, and it was the first time she had ever seemed that...adorable.

When Hugo awakened later, she had disappeared, but there was a small note on his pillow, which thanked him for a good night. Hugo groaned loudly and threw himself backwards onto his pillow, his mind wondering as he tried to figure out what she had meant. 

* * *

><p>"I love you" he said the next day, as he smiled his best smile at her, and handed her a drawing of a heart, and not just the small ones that small children draw, but a fully detailed heart, and although anyone else would think of it was a bit strange, he knew Erica would love it.<p>

Erica smiled back at him, and leaned forward, her lips pressed to his.

He said nothing about the lack of response to his statement, and kisses her back.

After that, it goes back to snogging in dark corners and watching her walk away from him after.

He hoped something had changed.

* * *

><p>Hugo found out soon why nothing had changed.<p>

He rounded a corner on his way to Defense Against The Dark Arts with Lily, and stopped short at the sight in front of him.

Erica was up against one of the walls of the corridor, her lips running down some blokes neck.

She glanced up and saw him there, and when he turned to run, he didn't feel the hand on his arm like he hoped, or hear her call out his name.

All he heard was Lily screaming at Erica, and then his cousin's footsteps following after him as Erica laughed and assured the other bloke that he was "nothing to be concerned about".

Hugo was later proud to say he made it all the way back to the Gryffindor common room before he began crying and Lily showed her rarely seen sensitive side and hugged him tightly. 

* * *

><p>He spends the next two weeks avoiding Erica and drawing broken hearts on every surface he can find. <p>


End file.
